


That One Time Jongup Turned Into a Child

by TellHipHopImLiterate



Series: B.A.P Bingo [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, I have no idea what I wrote, someone turns into a child, wow this also sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellHipHopImLiterate/pseuds/TellHipHopImLiterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongup somehow turned into a child. (Was it magic? Did someone fuck up? Who the fuck knows. Neither do the other members, so don't expect answers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Jongup Turned Into a Child

**Author's Note:**

> There was an attempt.

If Yongguk was honest with himself, this was not how he wanted his day to go.

It started out with the other members going out to find food, leaving a sleeping Jongup and a much-invested-television-show Yongguk alone in the dorm. This was how he wanted to spend his day; watching shitty drama shows and movies until he passes out.

That was, until he heard a high pitched wail.

At first, he thought it was the show. He paused it and listened carefully. He heard the wail again. He got up from the couch and made his way towards the sound, which happened to be Himchan and Jongup's room. He quietly opened the door, trying not to disturb Jongup's sleep.

However, what he found was a child, sitting on the floor crying his eyes out.

Yongguk's first instincts was to pick the child up and coo him, but he's pretty sure that it would make him cry even harder.

He entered the room and slowly walked towards the child.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yongguk asked.

His first question should be 'who are you and what happened to Jongup', but he decided not to scare the child.

The child stopped wailing and looked up at the older male. He wiped his tears from his cheeks and sniffed loudly. "I want my mommy and daddy," he cried.

"Okay, we'll find them. Can you tell me your name so I can help?" Yongguk asked him.

The child sniffed and looked up.

"Moon Jongup."

Well, fuck.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that this _child_ is our main dancer?" Himchan asked, looking at the child in question.

After twenty minutes of coaxing the kid to stop crying (and convincing him that his parents went on a long holiday trip and that Yongguk and the others were his babysitter), he was happily sipping on a juice box and kicking his legs back and forth.

"That's Jongup. I know because remember when he posted those baby pictures of him on Instagram? Exact same copy. He doesn't remember any of us and he seems attached to me," Yongguk explained.

Yongguk would think that Himchan would feel sympathetic to him. Maybe offer to take on the role of babysitter, too.

He just laughed.

"Stop laughing, this is serious!" Yongguk told him.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to be empathetic, I really am, but holy shit!" Himchan chortled.

Yongguk rolled his eyes. He was about to open his mouth, until he felt something tug at his pants. He looks down and he spots Jongup reaching his arms up towards him.

"Up," he demanded.

Yongguk sighed and picked him up, resting the small child on his hips while Jongup securely wrapped his small arms around Yongguk's neck.

"How do you think this happened?" Himchan asked, trying to make funny faces for Jongup to laugh at.

"Magic? I don't know. One minute he's sleeping in his bed, the next he's a child, wailing for his parents."

Himchan hummed and still attempted to do something to make Jongup like him, but Jongup hid his face in Yongguk's neck.

"Stop that, you're scaring him," Yongguk warned.

"I am not! Besides, when is the chance ever going to proceed itself that one of our members is a child?" Himchan questioned.

"Where did you get the clothes?" Youngjae asked.

Yongguk found Youngjae sitting on the couch with the others, staring at the child in his arms.

"One of the outfits on Junhong's teddy bear that he doesn't play with. Which reminds me, we're going to have to shop for children's clothes for him. Who knows how long he's going to stay a child," Yongguk told them, comforting Jongup as best as he could.

"Sweet! Cause I need new shoes," Daehyun told him.

"I think Yongguk and Jongup should go. It'll be a bonding experience. Besides, I don't think he likes you," Junhong told him.

Yongguk remembered that when they entered the dorm, Daehyun was the first to spot the child and attempted to pick him up, but it resulted in a ten minute chase because Jongup got scared.

"To be honest, I don't think he likes any of us," Himchan concluded.

"I wanna go with Gukkie!" Jongup declared. "No wants to go with others."

"Welp, there you have it," Junhong stated, going back to watching television.

Himchan stared at Jongup in question, ignoring Jongup's statement.

"How old are you?" Himchan asked him.

"I'm five," Jongup stated, holding up five fingers.

"Well, that's gonna be fun. Five year olds are fun, I promise," Himchan told him.

Yongguk narrowed his eyes at him, but ignored him and set Jongup on the floor to change into actual clothes.

* * *

"I want the Pikachu!" Jongup demanded, pouting.

"If you can find one in your size, we'll get you the Pikachu pajama set," Yongguk told him in a bored tone.

Jongup wanted a Pikachu kigurumi set and actually wanted to wear it while walking _out_ the store as well.

"I found a size!" Jongup declared, holding up a set.

"Try it on and if it fits, we'll buy it," he told him.

Jongup quickly walked towards the dressing room to try on the set. Yongguk sighed and grabbed a couple of shirts and pants that would possibly fit him.

"Gukkie! It fit-ed!" Jongup called out, wearing the Pikachu outfit.

Yongguk turned around and, okay, it was incredibly cute on him.

The outfit was a bit loose, but the pants and the sleeves part fit him perfectly, with the hood having Pikachu's face on it and the ears, and a tail to match.

"Alright. We got a few more shirts here. I believe they're your size. Go get changed and we can leave," Yongguk told him.

"I don' wanna! I wanna be Pikachu!" Jongup stated, trying to get back inside the cart.

"Jonguppie, you have to. It's inappropriate to wear this," Yongguk pleaded.

"Why?" Jongup asked.

Excellent question.

Which is how Jongup got away with wearing a Pikachu onesie instead of actual clothes.

* * *

"You're not that stern," Youngjae commented.

Yongguk was sitting on the couch, watching cartoons with Jongup, who was still wearing the Pikachu outfit and sipping on an apple juice box.

"I dare you try to be stern with him," Yongguk challenged.

"Nope, he's your responsibility. He's latched on to you," Himchan told him.

He rolled his eyes and continued watching cartoons with him, who seemed drawn to the pretty colors and bright conversation.

"What is this, anyway?" Himchan asked him.

"Gravity Falls. Jongup really wanted to watch it," Yongguk answered.

"Like I said, you're not that stern," Youngjae repeated.

"Gee, thanks," he replied sarcastically.

"I think he has a soft spot for him," Himchan whispered.

"No more talking! Gravity Falls," Jongup shouted in his child-like voice.

Well, that shut them up.

* * *

Two weeks into the whole babysitting Jongup thing and he refuses to change out of the Pikachu pajama set. Of course, Yongguk has washed it after it smelled, but other than that, it was… interesting.

During those two weeks, the others tried to get Jongup on their side, but each time Jongup would come running back to Yongguk, and no one else knew why either.

"I need to run to the store real quick. We're out of bottled water and powdered fruit things that Himchan likes, so I need to pick that up. Can one of you watch Jongup?" Yongguk asked them.

"Sure. He's napping right now, but one you come back, he'll be awake," Himchan told him.

"Thanks. I'll be right back," he said.

It took him twelve times to pass his driving lesson, and he's still nervous about the car, but it's still good practice to drive to and from places, especially in things like this.

He got into the car and drove to the nearest grocery store, not even two minutes of entering the building and his cell phone rings.

"Did you need something?" Yongguk asked.

In the background, he hears someone wailing and bawling, crying out for someone.

"Your _child_ is a menace," Himchan stated.

"What did you do?" Yongguk asked, grabbing a cart and going down the aisles to find what he needed.

"He's crying for _you_ ," he explained.

Oh.

"Shit. I'll be down there soon, I just got here," Yongguk told him.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Himchan demanded.

"Give him one of my tiggers or something. Say that he's, I don't know, a guardian or something. Someone to watch over him until I get back," he said, taking a package of bottled water.

"Ugh, fine! Hold on," Himchan said.

Yongguk can hear the voices in the background. The wailing seemed to stop, which seemed like a good sign.

"Well, it worked," Himchan told him.

"Told you. Do any of you need something before I hang up?" Yongguk asked, picking up Himchan's flavored powdery things.

"Jongup says he wants candy," Himchan said.

"Tell him to eat his vegetables and we'll see," he said, hanging up his phone.

He got him a chocolate bar anyway, for when he actually does eat his fruits and veggies.

* * *

It was a month later into Jongup being a child. Jongup hardly ever leaves his side. (Or let's go of his new Tigger plushie, but he's not going there.)

Today, however, Jongup decided to be a big boy and sleep in his actual room with Himchan (who he still doesn't like) with his plushie. So Yongguk found it a great opportunity to work on some projects that he hadn't had time to work on and wrote a couple of lyrics.

A few hours have passed and he guess he feel asleep because the next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake. He woke up and saw a tear streaked Jongup, in his Pikachu pajama set and clutching onto his Tigger.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep here?" Jongup asked.

Yongguk nodded his head sleepily and got into his own bed, then picked up the small child and let him nuzzle into his chest.

"What was your nightmare?" Yongguk asked him.

Jongup played around with his tail and pouted.

"That you were taken away from me," he whimpered, letting the tears fall down from his face.

Yongguk sighed and gently wiped the tears away and gently ran his fingers through the child's hair.

"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here," Yongguk told him.

Jongup nodded against his chest and Yongguk waited to hear his steady breathing even. When it happened, he drifted to sleep and waited for the morning to come.

* * *

The next morning, Yongguk noticed something completely different.

And then he realized why.

Instead of finding a child curled up in his arms, he spots twenty year old Jongup in an overstretched Pikachu pajama set, clutching onto Yongguk like a lifeline.

He gently ran his fingers through the younger's hair, waking him up in the process.

"Hmph. I'm awake," Jongup mumbled, curling up tighter.

"I hope you know that those pajamas are way too small on you," Yongguk whispered.

Jongup cracked his eyes open and looked at his now over grown body. The pajamas were now shredded, with the legs barely even covering his knees.

"Oh look, I grew," Jongup muttered.

"You were a kid for over a month," he pointed out.

Jongup hummed and nuzzled his head further into his chest.

"We can sleep and discuss it later. I'm still sleepy," Jongup murmured.

About a few minutes later of peaceful sleeping, they were woken up to someone screaming and a loud wail. They'll deal with that later.


End file.
